Liberation
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: Another bittersweet meeting in a meadow on a crisp autumn day makes certain that no regrets will be left by the scarlet headed and cerulean haired mages who deserve so much more. Hot and Fluffy


**Liberation**

The cool September breeze blew fallen leaves across the meadow surrounded by trees with changing leaves, and intersected by a bubbling creek. The sun had began its descent in the sky but still provided warmth with its luminous rays. In a warm patch of this sunlight, two mages lay sprawled out in the tall grass side by side, staring up at the fluffy clouds drifting by on this oddly clear autumn day. Engaged in casual conversation, the man with cerulean hair and a crimson intricate mark on his eye lay, his chin propped up by his hand, elbow resting on the ground admiring the beauty of his scarlet haired companion as she looked up at the clouds trying to find pictures in them, not unlike a naive little girl. Rather than wearing armor as she typically did, she wore a simple shirt and jeans, he sported the same comfortable clothes. His content smirk turned into a scowl as he mused how selfish he was about to be.

"I wish I could be here in person." he mused with a sigh. His friend looked over at him, curiosity pricking her gaze as she rolled over mirroring his position.

"Really to me any communication with you is wonderful, even if it is a thought projection. It's so realistic, if I wasn't familiar with your presence, I might even be fooled." she added, indirectly complimenting his skill. Jellal recognized how she always saw the best in him. He felt guilty, but pushed it away, convinced that if he didn't make this advance, she'd feel regretful that he never came around.

"Yeah." he hummed.

"It really is miraculous that you could distract yourself with one despite how busy you and Meredy have been with the guild you're currently chasing down." she quipped, cheerful that she could see him. The two had continued on sorting out things between them. Jellal still refused to cave in on the romantic side, but Erza's constant pleading made him relent and agree to meet up with her whenever he had a free moment. This had turned into him eagerly and regularly speaking with her one way or another. Sometimes he'd come in person, or thought projection and others he'd send a pigeon with a letter or use a communication lacrima. Unsurprisingly Erza was always thrilled to talk to him and never pressed the idea of a more than platonic relationship. Now Jellal had to make a decision rashly to cross the line before he felt that he had made up for his sins. The circumstances were difficult and unfavorable but Jellal couldn't leave this unresolved any longer. He was damned anyway, why make her suffer by his reluctance to please her?

"Erza." Jellal murmured huskily as he inched closer, she looked at him wide-eyed. He drew her into his arms and cradled her slightly smaller frame against his chest, nuzzling the base of her neck with his nose.

"J-Jellal!" she squeaked, utterly shocked. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the position they were in but, nonetheless, was surprised at his sudden display of obvious affection.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done… That's the mantra I've repeated time after time. But now, I'd like to say something I haven't." he growled as he placed a light kiss on her shoulder. Erza was crimson and perplexed but made no move to stop him. instead she turned around in his embrace so that they were face to face.

"You are the light the guided me through the darkest times of my existence. I love you. I need you more than anything in this world." he whispered before rolling them over so he was straddling her like he had that night before the Grand Magic Games the year before. Erza, who had recovered from the shock pulled his face down closer and captured his lips in a desperate kiss.

"I want you." he growled low and seductively.

"Jellal." she moaned as he kissed his way down to her neck and lightly nipped the sensitive skin.

"I love you so much, words fail to aid me in describing it." he sighed, voice thick with emotion.

"I've always loved you." she whispered. Jellal shifted so that they were nose to nose and stared into his eyes. The redhead was alarmed to see guilt and sorrow.

"Don't look at me with a guilty expression." she pleaded, having had enough, "I'm tired of it, if you're going to act then commit. I swear, you need to get your head on strai-" her words were cut of by his mouth on hers and she hummed her approval. He broke the kiss momentarily to pull them up into a sitting position so that his hands were free from bracing himself above her. Using this new freedom he put a hand on her hip and pulled her into his lap. The other hand found its way to the exposed skin of her lower back as her shirt rode up from the movement. She shivered as he began lightly tracing circles and unknown patterns causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. Still intently kissing his hand traveled up the back of her shirt in the same fashion. Erza's tongue flicked his lower lip and he gladly complied, parting his lips and allowing her tongue to wander his mouth. He groaned, the pleasure caused by such a little thing was unfathomable. The redhead headily bit down on his lower lip and sucked on it causing him to moan even louder. She smirked against his lips at her victory and continued her exploration of his mouth. She traced the mark around his eye lovingly.

"So hot." he pleasurably growled lowly and say they were intoxicated would be an understatement, all the accumulated sexual tension was relieved as the two clarified their feelings as the made out in the isolated meadow, and for once there was nothing to disturb them.

Breathless, Jellal spooned Erza lovingly. The two continued their casual conversation just as before, the only difference was the more intimate vibes that were given off as Erza told Jellal of her last mission with her team. As she went on about the the crazy antics of her accomplices, Jellal affectionately stroked her hair. He missed her whenever he was away and knew that she missed him. The joy in her eyes each time she saw him was as heartwarming as the sorrow that replaced it when the time to part arrived. Jellal hoped that he could lull her to sleep to avoid this sorrow but knew his time with her was running out.

"What about your current situation?" she asked curiously. He stiffened, hesitant to reply.

"I sent Meredy off to fight the easier battle a few days ago. I've been fighting solo for awhile." he replied.

"Are you okay? You must have your hands full to send a thought projection!" she questioned anxiously. Jellal smiled in response to her concern.

"No, I finished fighting. I'm recovering right now, otherwise I'd come in person." he answered.

"Okay, stay safe." she murmured as her eyelids grew heavy, "Are you making me sleep?" she whispered hazily.

"I love you." he promised leaning forward to capture her lips in one last fiery kiss.

"Always." she added, their feelings mutual. He gazed sorrowfully at her sleeping figure, he'd run out of time. Jellal gently sat up and positioned her comfortably so she wouldn't be sore when she woke up. He fondly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead as he felt his projection shatter rather than dissolve. This was an indication that his magic had run out.

Immersed in a painful reality Jellal took a shaky breath but failed to stifle a coughing fit as he hacked up blood. He was propped up against a tree in a forest far from the one that held the meadow and the person he cherished most. Jellal's toned body was marred with cuts, bruises, and scrapes. He struggled to stay awake, darkness threatening to overtake him like a closing stage curtain. He'd laid here against this tree since early that morning, several broken bones, a concussion, and severe lacerations. He'd managed to stop the external bleeding but was forced to face a cruel reality. He was slowly succumbing to internal bleeding. On a last selfish whim he had spent his final moments with the love of his life without her knowing of his predicament. Now as he took his final breath, he realized a burden had been lifted off his shoulders because he had professed his love to her. He knew it was undying but he was mortal. His vision blacked out and as he exhaled one final time. Jellal was certain he was going straight to hell.

* * *

**Oh the feels. I broke my own heart with this ending. I don't know where it came from but wow.**


End file.
